Wall beast
A wall beast is a Slayer monster that requires level 35 Slayer to kill. A spiny helmet or Slayer helmet is required to start fighting one. Players without 5 Defence would not be assigned these as 5 Defence is required to wear the helmet. This monster is not very popular, due to the fact that its drops are poor with the exception of the mystic hat. It is found only in the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. Be sure to bring a rope and a light source. This creature is infamous for surprising, and sometimes killing, low-level players who are traversing through the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. To avoid the Wall beasts, simply run past the "Hole in the walls", avoiding the tile they are adjacent to. Wall beasts can be a good source of guams due to the fact that it's the only herb they drop. Strengths and Weaknesses Players should wear a spiny helmet or slayer helmet whilst fighting wall beasts, otherwise they will grab them by the head and slam them against the wall, removing up to 18 hitpoints. If players wear a spiny helmet, the grabbing attack will fail, allowing them to be fought normally. A wall beast's maximum hit on a player wearing a spiny helmet is 4. You may also wear the slayer helmet, as it is combined with the spiny helmet. The spiny helmet is only required to initiate combat with a wall beast. Once it has started attacking normally, it can no longer grab the player's head, allowing a black mask to be used. The wall beast does not count as a large monster and therefore the dragon halberd's special attack does not produce two hits on it. The best location to slay these is in the southwest corner of the dungeon where there are two spawns located extremely close to one another. It is easy and effective to simply run back and forth between each spawn after completing a kill. In addition, you can quickly make a beast reappear by leaving the dungeon and entering it again, making the beast located west of the entrance available to slay again. Despite their relatively high level, wall beasts have a low max hit and can easily be killed by a player with low combat. Drops Runes |} Weapons and armour |} Herbs |} Other |} Training Tips * A player can "reset" the wall beast spawn by quickly climbing up the rope of the cavern and then back down—this is much faster than waiting for the wall beast to respawn by itself. Bring a tinderbox so you don't have to see a warning each time you enter the cavern. * As long as you don't move away from the tile in front of the wall beast, it will not attempt to grab you again, so it is safe to change to better headgear. * Remember to walk, not run. You will run right past them! * Killing one Wall Beast will reset the spawn on the others, so place yourself near two different holes if not using the rope trick described above. * They are located in the Lumbridge swamp caves, so remember to bring a light source. A Bullseye lantern is optimal, as an open light source (such as a candle or a torch) can ignite dangerous swamp gas, resulting in an explosion, dealing heavy damage and extinguishing the light source. * Players may wish to bring an antipoison in case they accidentally attack a cave slime or a cave crawler, which are poisonous. * This monster has the highest hitpoints of any monster under level 50. * Bring a rope if you are entering the caves for the first time